


Canter On

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Explicit Language, M/M, Pet Play, Pony Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Something about dressing Ravi up and making him prance around was quite fulfilling for both of them.





	Canter On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 14, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested Rabin pet play forever ago. I’m actually quite excited about this fic, but also rather nervous as well. I have a feeling the requester was hoping for puppy play, as I think most people see Ravi as a puppy over a kitten. Originally when I was planning the fic, I was thinking about making Ravi a doberman puppy that was highly disciplined, but eventually I decided that it really wouldn’t be a stretch to imagine pony Ravi. Honestly, the fact that it’s unlikely to run across a pony play fic was a factor in my choosing it over puppy play too. There’s a lot more in here than smut, and I think it’s the combination of how involved pony play is (because of jargon and practices that only people who have knowledge about equestrian sports and care usually know) with the non-smut stuff that makes me nervous. I’m kinda putting myself out there and testing some waters, and I’m not sure if I represented everything I tried to get in here as accurately or well as I could. I probably could have kept writing, but this is already so damn long… So I hope you enjoy!

Hongbin pulled slightly back on the reins with even pressure, bringing his crop around to his pony’s leg to give him a light swat. Ravi slowed his canter into a trot at the command, lifting his legs slightly higher, the music continuing to blare in the background at a brisk tempo. Hongbin increased pressure on the reins, continuing to tap the back of Ravi’s thigh. Ravi slowed his forward movement while maintaining the speed of his step, bringing his knees higher with each step until he’d stopped moving forward altogether and his knees bent at ninety degree angles. The five inch platform heels he was wearing clopped loudly against the concrete of the large room they were in, in time with the beat.

Sweat beaded at Ravi’s forehead as the piaffe drew on and the beat of the music quickened slightly. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds–he started to falter, legs not lifting as high as they were supposed to. Hongbin swatted the back of Ravi’s thigh as soon as he noticed Ravi’s steps weren’t as collected as they should have been, causing Ravi to fix the mistake immediately. Twenty seconds and Ravi lost collection again, simultaneously losing his timing with the music. Hongbin’s crop met the back of his thigh again, the strike more sharp in Hongbin’s annoyance.

At twenty-five seconds Hongbin called for a back and applied pressure to the left of the reins. Ravi stepped back with his left foot. Hongbin repeated the action, alternating sides to guide Ravi slowly backwards. The music changed parts and Hongbin let up on the pressure, clicking twice and giving a swat to the back of each of Ravi’s legs. Ravi moved forward into a trot, not lifting his legs nearly as high as he had been, but high enough to still look impressive. The music changed parts again and Hongbin called for a canter. Ravi skipped forward into his canter, right leg leading. Moving away from the center of the room, they took to skipping along the outer edge counter clockwise.

The song came into it’s final minute and Hongbin signaled for a change in the lead foot with the crop on Ravi’s left leg. Ravi switched leads just before he rounded the corner of the room. They made it halfway down the wall before Hongbin called for another change in the leading foot. Two, three, four, switch lead foot. Two, three, four, switch lead foot. Two, switch, two, switch, two, switch, two, switch, two, switch, two, switch, two, switch.

They stayed in right lead canter until they rounded both corners at the opposite end of the room, then Hongbin put pressure on the reins, Ravi slowing into a trot in response. Hongbin tapped at the right side of Ravi’s ribcage with the whip. Ravi moved diagonally towards the center of the room, continuing to face the far wall. With the last measures of the song, Hongbin signaled for a pirouette. Coming out of the small circle, they moved forward a few paces before Hongbin applied pressure to the reins and called for a stop, both coming to a standstill as the song finished.

They didn’t move for a few seconds, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing. When Hongbin released the reins and groaned, Ravi relaxed, shifting his feet a little further apart and shaking out his legs.

“That damn piaffe,” Hongbin cursed, grabbing the reins again and coming around Ravi so the pony was to his right. He lead Ravi over to the stereo system, keeping the reins slack between them. When they reached the table with the system controls and Hongbin’s supply bag, he immediately dug through the bag for a towel and two water bottles. He wiped his forehead and the back of his neck before turning to Ravi. Giving a little huff through his nose, Ravi stamped his foot on the ground. “You’re all sweaty,” Hongbin commented, starting to grin–he loved the way his pony looked in tack while covered in sweat. He reached up to wipe the sweat from Ravi’s forehead and the parts of his face not covered by his bridle.

Ravi was still trying to catch his breath, the routine they’d just finished much harder on him than it’d been on Hongbin. All Hongbin had to do was keep pace behind Ravi while making sure he executed the commands properly and Ravi followed them properly. Ravi, on the other had, had the strain of maintaining the proper posture while carrying out cardio intensive moves in his five-inch heeled boots–a feat that was difficult even for someone as fit as Ravi was.

Hongbin wiped away the drool leaking out around Ravi’s bit before folding the towel and wiping down Ravi’s neck to the exposed flesh around his harness and all the way down to the waistband of Ravi’s leather pants. Ravi neighed when Hongbin stepped behind him and repeated the process on his backside. Hongbin lifted Ravi’s bound arms slightly to make sure the area under them was dry enough, then rounded back to the table to trade the towel for a water bottle.

“Do you want some water?” Hongbin asked, looking up at Ravi–the small heel on his riding boots didn’t make up for all the height Ravi gained in his heels. Ravi snorted, nodding exaggeratedly and making the feather on his head dress flop. Taking Ravi’s bit off, he brought the water bottle to Ravi’s lips, holding it just far enough away from Ravi that he had to move forward to reach it. Ravi leaned forward, foot moving slightly forward with him, tilting his head back with mouth wide open. Hongbin poured the water into Ravi’s mouth, stopping every few seconds so the pony could swallow. When a little more than half the contents were gone, he stepped back and finished the bottle himself. After placing it on the table, he replaced Ravi’s bit.

“Alright, let’s try this again,” Hongbin sighed, stepping back and lifting a hand up and running it through his hair. An idea came to mind and he looked up at Ravi with a grin. “If you mess up the piaffe again, I’m going to tie you to the post and fuck you,” Hongbin warned, reaching up and stroking down the side of Ravi’s face, his smile sickly sweet and eyes twinkling. “And then I’m changing the choreography.”

Ravi squealed and snorted in displeasure at the proposition, narrowing his eyes and stomping his foot, the heel clopping loudly on the concrete. Hongbin’s grin grew to show teeth, his eyes creasing into crescents. He brought his other hand up to Ravi’s face and the pony reared back, obviously weary of his smiley master. Hongbin gave him a few light pats on the cheeks, looking directly into Ravi’s eyes.

“Better not mess up this time,” he practically sang before stepping away, the smile dropping away as he focused on the stereo system. He restarted the track and moved Ravi back into position during the silence before the music actually cut in.

The first half of the song passed without a mistake. Hongbin glued his eyes to Ravi’s legs as they slowed their forward movement for the passage in the middle of the song, signaling for collection with the crop. Ravi lifted his legs higher, keeping pace with the tempo but moving forward slowly. Hongbin increased pressure on the reins, signaling for even higher steps as they slowed all forward movement to a stop.

Ravi attained the ninety-degree bend in his leg without losing rhythm. His back and shoulders glistened with sweat as he continued. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds, eighteen–he lost collection and Hongbin was quick to correct him with the crop. Twenty-two seconds and Ravi lost rhythm when he stepped down poorly and stumbled. Hongbin paused for a few seconds, waiting for Ravi to right himself. Balance restored, Ravi nodded exaggeratedly to signal all was green. Hongbin called for a trot, the song already past the point of the back.

The rest was executed without mistake, though Hongbin noted his pony’s tender steps in the seconds following the misstep. However, as they continued on, Ravi’s steps become more powerful and reassured. When the music ended, they stayed still for a few moments before Hongbin stepped forward and gave Ravi a pat on the back of his neck. He led the pony back to the stereo system, dropping the reins for a moment to dig through his bag for the longeing rope he’d brought. When he’d turned back to Ravi, he discovered the pony had started to wander a bit, still heavily panting.

“Aay,” Hongbin scolded, closing the distance between them. “You know better.” He grabbed Ravi’s reigns to steady him as he secured the rope. “I don’t want to end on a bad note, so let’s move to cool down,” Hongbin explained. He lead Ravi out to the center of the room, then started walking in a small circle. He let out a little more rope with each circle, and when Ravi was a good three yards away he called out, “Trot on.” Ravi sped up into his trot.

“Canter,” Hongbin called, and Ravi skipped into his canter. Hongbin let him finish three circles before calling for a trot again. Ravi moved into a slow jog and Hongbin let him complete three circles. “Walk on,” Hongbin called, and they both slowed down. After six circles, he called for a stop with a “Whoa” and stepped forward to detach the longeing rope. He reached up and stroked Ravi’s cheek with a smile. The pony’s breathing was considerably more normal now.

“You did good today,” Hongbin complimented. “But I’m still tying you to the post and fucking you.” Ravi jerked his head away from Hongbin’s with a squeal and a hard stamp of his foot. “Complain all you want, I’m not changing my mind,” Hongbin grinned, catching Ravi’s face and petting his nose. Ravi neighed unhappily but didn’t protest when Hongbin led him back to the stereo system to put the rope back in the supply bag. Hongbin grabbed the second water bottle, downing half of it before removing Ravi’s bit and giving him the other half.

After securing Ravi’s bit again, Hongbin packed up the rest of the supply bag and tossed it over his shoulder. Grabbing the reins, he led his pony out of the large show garage they used for their dressage training to the patio that connected the auxiliary building to the main house. Rather than leading Ravi back to the main house, he guided him out to a post in the corner of some railing at the edge of the patio. Hongbin dropped the supply bag to the ground and tied Ravi to the post. After dragging the supply bag out of kicking range, Hongbin rummaged through it for the longeing rope. Located and in hand, Hongbin returned to Ravi’s side. When Hongbin untied the reins from the post, Ravi squealed and jerked.

“Bad,” Hongbin scolded as he firmly jerked the reins towards him, forcing Ravi’s head to follow. Ravi stumbled, but followed his owner obediently when he led him a few feet along the railing. Stopping halfway to the building wall, Hongbin forced a squealing Ravi to bend over the railing and dropped to his knees to tie the reins to a support pole with enough slack for him to be able to straighten half way. He then used the rope to secure Ravi’s leg’s to the support poles, leaving enough slack for him to move if needed but not kick. The pony jerked at the restraints a few times before giving up, neighing forlornly.

“Aish, quiet down,” Hongbin scolded, giving Ravi a slap on the ass before returning to his supply bag. He laid out a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a box of latex gloves next to the bag, then pulled out the short crop. Standing up with crop in hand, Hongbin returned to Ravi. He stroked from the top of his pony’s head down to his bound wrists, admiring his strong muscles. Ravi was so enticing in that position, his pert ass high in the air as he rested his weight on the railing, the muscles in his legs just barely visible through his tight leather pants. Giving Ravi’s harness an upwards tug, he closed the distance between them, Ravi’s ass meeting his stomach.

“Look at this strong stallion,” Hongbin sighed, shifting slightly to the side and grinding his hardening erection to Ravi’s thigh muscle. Ravi neighed, squirming. “So well bred,” Hongbin cooed, running his right hand over Ravi’s leather clad thigh and the crop across his ass. He snaked his hand in to Ravi’s inner thigh, stroking teasingly with his fingers. Pressing his dick more firmly onto Ravi’s leg and tightening his grip on Ravi’s inner thigh, Hongbin gave a sharp strike on Ravi’s ass. The pony jerked, crying out. Hongbin immediately moved to sooth where he struck.

“Really, you’re in such good shape,” Hongbin sighed, shifting back behind Ravi and running his hand up the line of Ravi’s hip and bringing it around to his ass. He took his time caressing the pony, touch gentle but firm. He loved the feel of the leather, the firmness of Ravi’s muscles, the vulnerability of this position–heat was coiling in his groin, and by the pathetic neigh Ravi let out, he was getting worked up as well. Hongbin gave him another sharp strike with the crop at the top of his ass, pressing his hardness back against the pony’s thigh. A moan spilled shamelessly from Hongbin’s lips at the pressure, at the way Ravi’s thigh and ass tensed in reaction to the strike.

“Move,” Hongbin ordered, though it almost came out a moan. When Ravi didn’t budge, Hongbin gave him another strike of the crop and kneed the back of Ravi’s leg insistently. “Move,” he repeated, pleased when Ravi heeded and began to bend and straighten his knees ever so slightly. The motion was enough to create a bit of friction against Hongbin’s cock and was just difficult enough to make Ravi’s thighs quiver the slightest bit, his muscles tensed deliciously in his concentration.

Hongbin struck at the pony’s left thigh with crop and Ravi shifted his weight slightly, attempting to move and press the leg more against Hongbin’s erection. Hongbin moaned contentedly, reaching up with his right hand and burying his hand in his pony’s mane. He tugged Ravi’s head back, the pony stilling and moving obediently into a semi upright position–though he voiced his displeasure with an indignant squeal. Releasing his hair, Hongbin trailed his hand down Ravi’s back, drinking up the sweat covered muscles with his eyes. When he got to just above the pony’s bound arms, he gave him a push and Ravi leaned back down, resting his chest back on the railing.

Dropping the crop to the ground, Hongbin reached around and unfastened Ravi’s pants. He stroked the hard cock through his underwear before tugging it out completely as Ravi let out a muffled moan. He tugged the pants and underwear down to just under the curve of Ravi’s ass, fingers soon spidering up to ghost the newly exposed flesh. Ravi neighed, shifting his weight. Hongbin stepped away to the supply bag. He pocketed two condoms and pulled on a glove, making sure it snapped loudly. Ravi shuffled nervously, neighing in apprehension. The reaction brought an excited smile to Hongbin’s lip as he poured lube onto his hands.

When he returned to Ravi, he tugged the pony’s hips back. Spreading Ravi’s ass cheeks, he began to tease Ravi’s entrance. Ravi flinched away but Hongbin gave him a firm swat on the ass. He continued the teasing until the pony relaxed then pressed his finger in. Hongbin took his sweet time with the first finger, waiting until Ravi started fidgeting needily before adding the second finger. He quickly located Ravi’s prostate and began stroking it, laughing when Ravi let out a muffled whine.

“Good boy,” Hongbin cooed, switching back to stretching. “Take my fingers like a good boy.” He added a third finger, switching between massaging Ravi’s prostate and stretching. In a quick test, he pulled his fingers out completely and pushed them back in, the action pleasingly easy enough. He pulled his fingers out again and disposed of the glove. Pulling one of the condoms from his pocket, he kneeled down beside Ravi and sheathed him then untied the one of his legs. Ravi tried to kick him half heartedly, but Hongbin caught him by the ankle and forced his foot a few more support poles over, effectively widening Ravi’s stance.

When he stood, Hongbin pulled the other condom from his pocket and unfastened his riding pants. He pulled himself out and rolled the condom on, quickly fetching the lube. He slicked himself with quick strokes as he watched Ravi quiver under the strain of the new position–the added space between his legs combined with the heels no doubt making Ravi’s thighs burn. The idea caused Hongbin’s cock to twitch. He ditched the lube and returned to behind Ravi. He guided Ravi’s hips lower, forcing him to bend his legs and adding more strain to Ravi’s thighs, the widened stance alone not enough to completely make up for their height difference.

When Hongbin final pressed in, he closed his eyes, reveling in the tight heat. After a few moments they shifted together until they found the most comfortable angle and Hongbin started moving. He dropped his eyes to where they were joined, the site of his dick disappearing into Ravi almost enough to make him cum. Hongbin swallowed, sweeping his eyes up Ravi’s back. He reached up and laced his fingers with one of Ravi’s bound hands, smiling when Ravi squeezed back in signal that he was okay. Releasing his hand, Hongbin took both of Ravi’s hips and slowed the pace down into an unhurried, deep grind.

“When I was getting ready for my ride this morning this _wasn’t_ the kind of ride I’d planned,” Hongbin complained, watching the small of Ravi’s back. “But it’s just as good.” Ravi clenched around him, causing Hongbin’s hips to stutter and a moan to tumble from his lips. When he regained himself, he gave Ravi a sharp slap to the thigh. “ _Definitely_ just as good,” he moaned, speeding his thrusts back up again. Ravi grunted and snorted below him, starting to press back against Hongbin as best he could. Hongbin snaked his hand around Ravi, taking him in hand and pumping him in time with his thrusts.

He felt himself reaching the snapping point, the pressure growing all the more, and Ravi did too by the way he twitched in Hongbin’s hands and the muffled moans coming from around his gag. Ravi clenched around him, coming first and dragging Hongbin over the edge just a few seconds later, the orgasm intense enough that his vision went fuzzy. When he came down, he started stroking Ravi’s sides, waiting for a minute to catch his breath before he pulled out.

“Good boy,” Hongbin panted, pulling out. “Let’s end here for today.” He took a few steps back, letting himself come off the high as he took off his condom, tossed it to the ground, and fixed his pants. Feeling more back to normal, he stepped forward and quickly undid Ravi’s wrist restraints. It took a few seconds for Ravi to bring his hands around front, and Hongbin watched him to make sure his arms seemed ok. That worry out of the way, Hongbin knelt and undid one of Ravi’s feet. Ravi immediately brought his feet together, straightening up shaky legs. Hongbin made quick work of the other foot and the reins, then stood and removed the bit gag.

“Ravi?” Hongbin called, looking up into Ravi’s still dazed eyes. He brought his hands up to cup Ravi’s cheeks, thumbs gently stroking along his cheek bones. “Are you okay?” Ravi nodded, neighing dazedly. Hongbin gave him a small smile. “It’s okay to use words, you know.” Ravi hummed, reaching up and taking Hongbin’s wrists. He leaned down and pecked him on the lips, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Hongbin’s as he broke away. Hongbin chuckled, gently pushing Ravi back. “Let’s get you out of your tack. That feather tickles.” Ravi nodded.

Hongbin got rid of Ravi’s condom next, tossing it over with his before tucking Ravi back into his pants. It didn’t matter if the clothes got dirty–they were going straight into the wash when they got back into the main house anyway. Ravi’s pants secured, Hongbin took him by the arms and guided him into a sitting position on the ground. He took the bridle off next, placing it to the side.

“I saw stars,” Ravi mumbled when Hongbin moved onto the harness.

“You did?” Hongbin asked, looking up at him, relieved that Ravi looked like he was coming back.

“Mmm,” Ravi hummed, licking his lip and reaching up to wipe away the saliva that had leaked down his chin because of the bit gag. “Everything burned, my muscles were screaming, and then I was flying, and I came and stars.” Hongbin grinned ear to ear at the half sensical mumbled explanation. He reached up and cupped Ravi’s cheeks again, bringing him in for a sweet kiss.

“You were good,” Hongbin praised, pressing his forehead to Ravi’s. “I worked you really hard today and you did really good. Really good.”

“The piaffe–” Ravi worried, still dazed.

“Don’t worry about the piaffe. I’m not mad about it. You almost did it this time,” Hongbin reassured, moving in for another kiss. Ravi kissed back, relaxing. “Now, let’s get you out of this tack and then you can have your energy bar.” Ravi hummed in agreement, letting Hongbin unfasten the harness and remove it. Hongbin crawled over to the supply bag and dug out another water bottle and an energy bar and returned to Ravi. He opened the water bottle and passed it to Ravi first, who immediately started drinking. He opened the energy bar and handed it to Ravi when he lowered the water bottle. Ravi took a small bite, chewing slowly.

“How’s your ankle?” Hongbin asked, sliding down to Ravi’s outstretched legs.

“Ok,” Ravi murmured before taking another bite of his energy bar.

“They were ok after you stumbled?” Hongbin asked, grabbing the zipper on Ravi’s right boot and pulling it down.

“No pain, but my feet hurt,” Ravi clarified, shaking his head a little before taking another bite of his energy bar.

“Well that’s a given,” Hongbin said blandly, tugging Ravi’s boot off and the sock underneath. He moved on to the left boot. When Ravi’s feet were bare, he took the left one in hand and started massaging it, pulling a deep moan from Ravi.

“Feels good,” Ravi moaned, dropping the energy bar wrapper to the ground and leaning back, putting his weight on his hands.

“I don’t even want to think about how bad your feet hurt. We ran longer today than normal,” Hongbin grimaced, working up Ravi’s leg a little. “You’re putting your feet up after we shower.” Ravi hummed, closing his eyes. Hongbin worked back to Ravi’s foot, spreading Ravi’s toes with his fingers and moving them back and forth and side to side before giving the entire foot another run over and switching sides. A goofy smile spread across Ravi’s lips as Hongbin repeated everything on the right foot.

“I’m going to pack everything up, ok?” Hongbin said after a few minutes, placing Ravi’s foot down. The smile on Ravi’s lips faltered, but he nodded. Hongbin could feel Ravi’s eyes on him as he bustled around the patio stuffing everything back into the supply bag and the trash into a small plastic bag he’d brought in the supply bag. He’d clean and put everything up properly later that night, after they’d both unwound. Once everything had been cleared away, he tossed the bag over his shoulder and held his hand out to Ravi.

“Do you think you can walk?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ravi replied, taking Hongbin’s hand and letting him pull him up. He wasn’t much taller than Hongbin without the heels, making it much easier for Hongbin to lean in for a kiss–which he promptly did. When he pulled back, Ravi grinned.

“Grab your boots and lets go shower. You reek of sweat,” Hongbin teased with a wide grin. Ravi narrowed his eyes, giving him a look of disbelief before looking away.

“And you don’t?” Ravi fired back playfully. When he spotted his boots, he stepped away to grab them, Hongbin still holding onto his hand tightly.

“Oh, I feel absolutely filthy,” Hongbin sang, tugging at Ravi’s hand when he righted himself.

“You look it,” Ravi jabbed back, letting Hongbin pull him in and knocking their sides together.

“Aauugh,” Hongbin groaned, making a face at Ravi in mock anger. “Well you look like you just got thoroughly fucked in the ass,” he jabbed back. Ravi smirked whimsically, looking forward as Hongbin began to languidly lead him towards the main house.

“‘Cause I did,” Ravi sighed, the words coming out thoroughly content. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down the patio, hand in hand and sides glued together. Hongbin opened the back door to the main house when they reached it, letting Ravi in first. Ravi waited patiently as Hongbin pried his riding boots off outside, then followed closely behind him as he lead the way upstairs to his bedroom.

Hongbin was the son of a chaebol and Ravi was one of the stablehands that worked at Hongbin’s family’s country estate, yet their relationship was as smooth as it could possibly be in their situation. Ravi had long gotten used to the large manor that made up the main building on the property and practically considered Hongbin’s bedroom his own, though they only got to meet up every couple weeks when Hongbin took off from work to come from the city. Hongbin liked that Ravi felt so at home, so attached and comfortable in Hongbin’s space. It was in moments like these, when they were basking in the afterglow of such an intense scene, that Hongbin wished he could convince Ravi to move in with him in the city. But that meant giving up all the play space and Ravi having to leave behind his beloved horses, which Hongbin was reluctant to give up as well.

Horses were Hongbin’s father’s hobby, but because his father liked them, he’d grown up around them as well. He certainly hadn’t ever pictured himself in this kind of relationship, but Ravi had been rather convincing when he’d described his fantasy. Hongbin had the disposable income for all the tack and equipment they could ever want, so they’d dived in head first. In the end, dressing Ravi up in flashy tack turned out to be quite fulfilling for both of them.

When they reached Hongbin’s bedroom, they went straight for the walk in closet and tossed the equipment bag and their boots in. Linking hands, they crossed to the bathroom attached to Hongbin’s bedroom. Ravi stripped off his pants and underwear quickly, leaving them pooled on the floor at his feet and ducking into the bathroom first. Hongbin undressed at a much more leisurely pace, picking up Ravi’s clothes and sorting everything out into the proper clothes hampers as the sound of the shower started in the bathroom. Everything in order for the moment, Hongbin stepped into the bathroom just as Ravi was stepping out of the shower.

“Aaiish,” Hongbin groaned, blocking Ravi’s path out of the shower stall and corralling him back under the hot spray. “I just got undressed. We ran around too much for you to pull the three minute shower thing. No way you got clean enough.”

“I got the sweat off–” Ravi tried to defend himself but cut himself off when Hongbin’s eyes narrowed in a glare. Ravi sighed in defeat, unable to fight the angry pout forming on Hongbin’s face. No one had mastered the art of the angry pout quite like Hongbin had. “Fine,” he grumbled, turning to reach for the body wash. Hongbin stepped into the stream of water and snatched the bottle from Ravi.

“Let me,” Hongbin insisted. “Since I didn’t groom you today.” Ravi sighed, dropping his hands back to his sides and stepping out of the stream of water. Ravi was putting up airs but Hongbin knew that he actually liked and looked forward to such intimacy after a scene. He poured some body wash onto his hand and got a good lather going.

Using scrubbing Ravi clean as an excuse, Hongbin began to massage Ravi’s shoulders and back. They’d gone so hard with the routine practice that Hongbin was sure that even he’d be a bit sore in the morning, so the extra attention was the least he could give Ravi. Ravi groaned contentedly, pressing into Hongbin’s touch. He worked his way down both arms and Ravi’s back, then dropped down to give his thighs a good rub down as well. He took special note of the red spots where the Ravi’d been struck with the crop, making sure his touch was gentler over those areas. No skin had been broken, but a few of the areas would likely be tender, something Hongbin needed to keep in mind for the coming weekend. Standing, he nudged Ravi back around.

Ravi tugged him out from the spray, having grabbed the body wash and lathered up his hands. He returned the grooming favor, starting with Hongbin’s stomach and working his way up and out as Hongbin started on Ravi’s chest. Ravi pulled Hongbin forward into a hug, hands taking to sudsing Hongbin’s back. Hongbin give him a wide-eyes _‘really?_ ’ look before breaking into a smile and sliding his arms around Ravi’s neck. Ravi leaned in for a kiss, Hongbin happily obliging.

“I think you’re getting more buff than me,” Ravi commented when they broke apart, Hongbin stepping back slightly so he could get his own lower body.

“Oh? Are you jealous?” Hongbin asked with a grin.

“Not… really,” Ravi stumbled, eyes roving over Hongbin. “It was just harder to fight back today.”

“Muscle fetish,” Hongbin teased, looking up at Ravi with mischief in his eyes and a grin from ear to ear. Ravi shoved Hongbin back under the shower spray, stepping in after him as Hongbin laughed.

“Look who’s talking,” Ravi fired back, pulling Hongbin back against his body and resting his chin on his shoulder. He nuzzled into Hongbin, squeezing tighter and resting more of his weight on him. Hongbin returned the embrace with a hum. “Right now everything feels perfect,” Ravi murmured.

“It’d be even more perfect if we were in bed,” Hongbin suggested, drawing a agreeing hum from Ravi. “Shampoo first,” Hongbin directed, nudging Ravi back some. “Then we don’t have to worry about primping before checking into the hotel tomorrow.”

“I almost forgot,” Ravi admitted, pulling back and grabbing the shampoo bottle. All the hard work they’d done on the routine today had been for a _reason_. They were attending a pet play and kink festival this weekend and were one of several trainer-pony sets giving a live demo, thanks to Hongbin’s mentor, N. Given both of their competitive streaks, they had felt the need to prepare something _stunning_. It wasn’t a far cry from their normal play anyway, with Ravi passion for dance and Hongbin’s love of sports naturally leading them towards dressage routines.

Hongbin cut the water when the last traces of suds washed down the drain. When they were both dry, Ravi wrapped his arms around Hongbin’s waist from behind and propped his chin on his shoulders, whining that he’d lost the strength to carry himself to the bed. Hongbin groaned, hitting Ravi on the arm lightly, but drug Ravi out of the bathroom and to the bed all the same, pulling the covers to the bed back and almost throwing Ravi in. He crawled in after his lover, tangling their limbs together under the sheets and threading his fingers into Ravi’s still damp hair.

“This is more perfect,” Ravi murmured, voice low and hands settling at the small of Hongbin’s back. Hongbin twirled some of the short strands at the back of Ravi’s head. They stayed like that in comfortable silence, barely moving as they gazed into each other’s eyes. This was what Ravi liked best after a scene, Hongbin knew–the gentle touches, the cool sheets on their bare skin, the loving gazes between them. He wished he could give it to him sooner after a scene ended. Ravi was almost completely back from flying now, had been for several minutes. Though they’d talked a bit earlier, Hongbin knew they needed to talk more now rather than later.

“Cut the section with the piaffe down to fifteen seconds,” Hongbin instructed gently. “That’s about as much as you can handle. I was a little over ambitious when I thought I could get you to do a twenty-five second long piaffe that collected and fast in the middle of a routine in three weeks.”

“Are you sure?” Ravi asked, shifting uncomfortably. It was clear on in his expression that he felt like he’d failed Hongbin. “It’s not like I can’t handle the burn.”

“Yeah,” Hongbin confirmed. “It’s not that you aren’t fit enough, it’s just a brutal move to carry out like that. It’s just a demo, so I’d rather you be comfortable than pushing you to your limit. And honestly, keeping it that long is probably boring to watch.”

“Alright,” Ravi sighed, “I’ll edit it before packing my laptop up tonight.”

“If you still want to practice it after the festival, we can,” Hongbin offered, pulling a small smile from Ravi. Ravi pulled him in close and kissed him in reply.

-.-.-.-.-

“I can’t decide which shoes to bring,” Ravi complained, walking into the living room with a pair of hoof boots in one hand and a pair of his platform heeled boots in the other. Hongbin turned to look over the back of the couch. They’d finished dinner not too long ago and afterwards Ravi had taken to packing his tack while Hongbin messaged with some of the other trainers he knew were attending the festival.

He’d wanted to stay out of Ravi’s hair as he picked out his tack–something Hongbin was allowing Ravi to do because he was so fashion conscious. Ravi didn’t really mind if Hongbin put him in what he considered ridiculous combinations when it was just them, but he got ornery and difficult to work with if Hongbin tried it in the presence of others. Some part of Ravi got off on being the center of attention, but only if he knew they were watching because he looked damn good and didn’t look foolish. Thus Hongbin was giving him space to put his outfit together himself.

“Heels. You’re not good enough in the hooves yet,” Hongbin advised. “Besides, we’re walking around all day too. Easier on your ankles.”

“True,” Ravi agreed, wrinkling his nose and holding up the hooves. “Have you picked out what you’re wearing?”

“Yeah,” Hongbin sighed. “It’s in the hanging bag. I had a pinstriped double breasted long riding coat custom made for the event. I’m going to wear it with plain black riding pants, my boots and a top hat. That’ll match what you picked, right?” Hongbin elaborated just to get a rise from his boyfriend. Ravi swallowed, appearing as if he was getting turned on by the mental image.

“You’re going overboard getting something custom done,” Ravi said tightly, but Hongbin knew that he really couldn’t complain when half his tack was custom made as well. The results were always much sexier.

“I spend money when things are important to me,” Hongbin brushed off with a grin. Ravi faltered, cheeks tinting pink at the admission.

“Do you want to see what I picked?” Ravi asked. Hongbin nodded, pocketing his phone and getting up. He followed Ravi upstairs into his bedroom. Ravi went to put his hoof boots back up, and Hongbin meandered over to the bed where Ravi had laid out the tack he’d wanted to take: leather hot pants, the small leather waist corset with a long thick tail attached, his dressiest chest harness, his favorite gag bit, wrist cuffs, and bridle with a large feather plume.

“I like it,” Hongbin praised, brushing his fingers against the hot pants. Oh did he so love when Ravi wore hot pants.

“I think I’ll wear a fake blindfold, too,” Ravi said, returning to the bed. “Instead of a mask.”

“I’ll wear the same face mask I did last time,” Hongbin said. “The black leather and lace one that covers most of my face.” Ravi nodded.

“No one will be able to look away from us,” Ravi mused.

“Isn’t that the point?” Hongbin teased. Ravi jabbed Hongbin in the side with his elbow, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“As long as no one recognizes you for you,” Ravi teased back. Hongbin mock-groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I’m actually looking forward to meeting up with our friends. N says he’s bringing both Ken and Leo for a cart team demonstration,” Hongbin changed the subject. N, beyond being Hongbin’s mentor, was a well respected trainer in the community, often working with ponies and puppies non-sexually. He’d had a few one on one sessions with Ravi in the past, but mostly helped guide Hongbin in training Ravi.

“Leo?! A cart pony?” Ravi gawked in horror.

“How he convinced Leo into being a pony, let alone pulling a cart, I’ll never know,” Hongbin said dryly. “But N says he started working with a new puppy too. Hyuk, I think? He said something about how the pup likes to ‘bite at the ponies’ heels when they lag’ and that he’s ‘just the most adorable thing ever’,” Hongbin continued, mimicking N’s voice as he explained, “I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

“The kid sounds dangerous,” Ravi grumbled, jealousy obviously seeping into his expression.

“If he gets on your nerves, just kick him,” Hongbin suggested, a wicked grin spread on his lips.

“God!” Ravi cried, hitting Hongbin on the shoulder, laughter tinting his voice. “N would _kill_ me.”

“It’d be a pleasant death,” Hongbin continued to tease. Ravi groaned, lolling his head to the side as he grimaced.

“I don’t even wanna think about it,” Ravi said.

“Since Ken and Leo will be there, we should arrange for a breeding,” Hongbin suggested.

“Breeding,” Ravi mumbled, starting to flush at the idea.

“It doesn’t have to be for this weekend. You like Leo, right? You always look like you want to play with him. Or maybe we can get Ken’s owner to agree to a pony swap?”

“Breeding might be good,” Ravi agreed noncommittally, eyes a bit glazed over in thought.

“You were thinking about Leo mounting you, weren’t you?” Hongbin asked in mock disapproval.

“You were the one that suggested it,” Ravi fired back.

“Aish, what am I going to do with you,” Hongbin kept up, shaking his head.

“It’s only appealing because I want you to watch,” Ravi said, dropping his voice half an octave. Hongbin looked up at him with questioning eyes, not really expecting that kind of response to his teasing.

“Really?” Hongbin asked. Ravi smirked and started picking up his tack. Hongbin swallowed, looking Ravi over. Even in sweatpants and a hoodie, Ravi was attractive, and his response made Hongbin want to push him down on the bed. “I wanna ride your dick,” Hongbin said almost absently, caught up in the images his mind was wandering to. Ravi stilled, looking up at Hongbin to make sure he’d heard correctly.

“You wanna do it again?” Ravi asked. Hongbin hummed, stepping closer to Ravi and cupping him through his sweatpants.

“Why not? You do too. I know you’re not thinking pure thoughts,” Hongbin replied, liking the way Ravi was starting to get hard in his hand. Ravi knocked Hongbin’s hand away, turning and catching Hongbin in a kiss.

“You are so unromantic,” Ravi complained when he pulled back. “Why do I love you?” Hongbin laughed, pulling Ravi in so their groins were flush against each other.

“I don’t care why, just that you do,” Hongbin responded easily, settling into a crescent-eyed grin.

“Look who’s being sappy,” Ravi crooned in teasing. Hongbin groaned, shoving Ravi on the bed, just barely missing the pile of tack. “You’re gonna do all the work, right? ‘Cause I’m exhausted from earlier.”


End file.
